


More Fun Than Killing Me

by heyitsathrowaway



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsathrowaway/pseuds/heyitsathrowaway
Summary: Eve’s skin is just as soft as Villanelle thought it would be. Her hair feelsamazing.She’s breathing shallowly, the way a lot of people do just before Villanelle kills them, or before she fucks them, or when they try to kill Villanelle--Ah. It’s small, but the tremble in Eve’s arm is there. Such a small thing. Small things are so useful. Small things are what makes Villanelle’s job so fun.“I’ve never done anything like this before,” Eve says, voice trembling, cheek moving under Villanelle’s thumb. Anna’s voice shook, once, but surely it never felt like this, honey in Villanelle’s veins.AU of the final scene in the first season finale.





	More Fun Than Killing Me

**Author's Note:**

> killing eve is the best television show ever made! and that's just facts! i have never been filled with such powerful lesbian energy! i wrote this immediately after watching the finale because frankly it's been hours and i still haven't chilled out at all. how is this show so good.

Eve’s skin is just as soft as Villanelle thought it would be. Her hair feels _amazing_. She’s breathing shallowly, the way a lot of people do just before Villanelle kills them, or before she fucks them, or when they try to kill Villanelle--

Ah. It’s small, but the tremble in Eve’s arm is there. Such a small thing. Small things are so useful. Small things are what makes Villanelle’s job so fun.

“I’ve never done anything like this before,” Eve says, voice trembling, cheek moving under Villanelle’s thumb. Anna’s voice shook, once, but surely it never felt like this, honey in Villanelle’s veins. 

Villanelle grabs Eve’s wrist just as she brings the knife forward. “And you still haven’t,” Villanelle says, and flips them, settling on top of her. Eve is surprised, and Eve is practically a civilian, for all the training she has. It isn’t even hard. Eve on her back, knife out of her grip and on the bed beside her head, wrists under Villanelle’s hands, hair spread out between her arms. There is no one in the world so beautiful. Villanelle has seen paintings, all the greats--art museums are so big, and art curators live surprisingly storied lives, Villanelle has been asked to kill a surprising number of them--and none of them come close. “That was rude, Eve.”

“Can’t blame a girl for trying,” Eve says, such bravado. Villanelle likes that. It’s always so much more fun when they fight. 

“Don’t pretend. I can feel how fast your heart is beating. Here,” and she presses her thumbs against Eve’s wrists, “and here,” and she bends her head to press her mouth against Eve’s neck, where her pulse is running wild. She licks her there, and Eve’s heart beats faster. She tastes amazing.

“Yeah,” Eve says, voice gone breathy in a way that makes Villanelle press her thighs together. “It’s been a really long day.”

“For me too,” Villanelle says. She presses Eve’s wrists together under one hand, and takes the knife in the other. “I wanted to have a bath. You didn’t wreck the bathroom too, did you?”

“No. I mean, I looked through all your stuff. All the, uh. Costumes. Disguises. Whatever.”

“They’re nice, right? Not as nice as my other clothes.” Villanelle sits back and presses the knife to Eve’s throat. 

Eve, ever surprising, relaxes when Villanelle does that. She laughs. “You’re not going to kill me.”

“You just tried to stab me. When people try to stab me, I stab them back.”

“Not me.”

Villanelle nicks her, just a little, and watches the blood well up. Eve gasps, sharp, like she expects to die. It’s cute. “What was that?” Villanelle asks.

“God, you are so _annoying_ ,” Eve says.

“So are you!” Villanelle bends down and licks the cut, and that tastes even better than her skin did, blood and adrenaline on her tongue. God, she wants to eat Eve alive. Eat her out, at least. “If I let you go, are you going to try to kill me?”

“No.”

Villanelle tosses the knife away from the bed. She leans down again, hand tight against Eve’s wrists, the other one at her throat, thumb brushing against the blood dripping along her neck. Keeps going until she’s nose to nose with Eve, until they can share breath. “Promise?”

“I promise that I will not try to kill you again in the next hour. Two hours. Day, let’s just call it a day.” Villanelle can’t look Eve in the eyes properly, this close, but she can tell they’re wide open. “Are you going to--I haven’t done this before either.”

“Done what?” Villanelle asks.

“God, just _kiss me already_.”

Villanelle does. Eve makes the most beautiful noise, and Villanelle lets go of her wrists and her neck so she can touch her hair, God, it’s so much better like this, Eve alive and moving underneath her, she kisses nothing like Anna. Anna was controlled, Anna was proper, in her own school-teacher sort of way, Villanelle thought it was cute once upon a time--Eve is vulgar, Eve bites back when Villanelle uses her teeth, Eve flips them over and then stares down at Villanelle, wide-eyed and shocked at herself. 

“See,” Villanelle says. “It’s easy.” She presses her hands against Eve’s stomach, beginning to push up her sweater.

“Fuck,” says Eve, swaying a bit, “wait, wait, I’m married--”

“You said you lost your husband,” Villanelle points out. 

“I didn’t--we’re just going through a rough patch.”

“So have an affair,” Villanelle says. “That’s what couples do during rough patches.”

“Not with _professional assassins_.”

Villanelle pushes her sweater up a bit more. “You are not normal, though,” Villanelle says. “You like to have fun. Let’s have fun. We have already had dinner, even, so you’re not even putting out on a first date.”

“This isn’t happening,” Eve says, mostly to herself. 

“Lift your arms,” Villanelle says, sitting up so that she can reach. “Come on, I want to see your breasts.”

That makes Eve laugh, a hysterical giggle, and she lifts her arms. “I didn’t even pack any nice bras,” she says. “Why am I thinking about that. Of course I didn’t pack any nice bras on a mission to track down an assassin.”

“I don’t mind,” Villanelle says. There is a lingerie store three streets from her flat. She went there, not too long ago, to decide what might look nice on Eve. She’ll have to go back. She unhooks Eve’s bra, and throws it the same direction of the knife.

Eve crosses her arms over her chest, biting her lip. Anna was shy like this too, at first, but she got over it. Villanelle pulls off her own shirt and yanks off her bra. Eve stares at her, eyes unsure where to settle, and then she reaches out and presses a hand against Villanelle’s stomach, pushing her back down against the bed.

Villanelle puts her hands behind her head, and wiggles her hips under Eve. She can’t stop smiling. She feels like dancing. She wishes she had put some music on, something classical, or no, something pop, something fun. 

There is something working behind Eve’s eyes, inside of her brain. Villanelle doesn’t really care what, as long as Eve doesn’t get up and go for the knife. It would be so sad to have to kill her now. And she already promised that she wouldn’t. 

Whatever it is passes, and Eve lunges for her, and they’re kissing again. Eve tastes wonderful, some of her own blood smeared across her lips now. Her breasts are warm under Villanelle’s hands, she shudders when Villanelle thumbs her nipples, she gets a hand in Villanelle’s hair and yanks her hair out of her ponytail, pulling too hard. It hurts, and it feels _amazing_.

“This is so much more fun than killing me,” Villanelle says, biting Eve’s jaw, biting her neck and her shoulder and her ear. 

“It’s definitely more fun than killing _me_ ,” Eve mutters.

Villanelle pulls back, presses both of her palms to Eve’s cheeks. She pushes them in until Eve looks like a pouting fish. “I don’t want to kill you,” she says. “I want to fuck you, and then we can order pizza and watch a movie. Have you seen _The Godfather_? I never have. Konstantin said this was a tragedy.”

“Please don’t remind me of people you’ve killed while I’m not wearing a shirt.”

“Can I fuck you if I don’t talk about the people I’ve killed?”

“Yes, okay, I thought that was already clear--”

She reaches for Eve’s jeans and Eve reaches for her, and they get tangled up like that for a few minutes, Eve wriggling on top of her gracelessly. Finally Villanelle pushes her over and slides to the floor to tug Eve’s shoes off, and then her jeans and her underwear. 

“I thought about what you’d look like during this, too,” Eve says, staring down at her. “I mean, not like--I didn’t think about you when I masturbated, but--”

“I know what you mean,” Villanelle says. She leans her cheek against Eve’s thigh. “I had sex with another woman and called her Eve. She had hair just like yours. Well, not quite as good. No one has hair quite as good as yours.”

“Oh my _God_ ,” Eve says. “Don’t talk. No talking about murder, no talking about--”

She cuts herself off on a hitching gasp when Villanelle leans in and licks her. “You say that, but I know you are flattered,” Villanelle says.

“Whatever, fine, don’t stop, Jesus--”

Villanelle is very good at taking directions when they suit her, so she doesn’t stop. Eve is loud, and she tastes good, and she whines a little when Villanelle grips her thigh, hard, nails digging in. The woman that Villanelle called Eve had been fun, but not quite like this. She didn’t thrash the way Eve does and she had been adoring in totally the wrong way. 

“Oksana,” Eve says, and Villanelle digs her nails in harder. She presses Eve’s hips down with both hands and raises her head to look up at her. Eve pushes herself up onto her elbows and looks down, chest heaving. 

“Say that again,” Villanelle says, surprised by how rough her voice is. She didn’t know she wanted this, her old name in Eve’s mouth while they fuck, she didn’t know it would feel hot and throbbing in her gut. It’s so annoying, when she gets things she didn’t know that she wanted. 

“Oksana,” Eve says, tentative this time, nervous again, so Villanelle presses a finger inside her and her thumb against her clit, and that does the trick, Eve throws her head back and says it again, “Oksana, _Oksana _\--” over and over while Villanelle touches her, and she presses another finger inside her and crooks them and rubs and leans in to lick at her clit, and Eve’s voice cracks on her name when she comes, so beautiful that Villanelle thinks she might cry.__

__Eve is on her back and gasping when Villanelle stands up, kicking off her shoes and shimmying out of her underwear and jeans. She bounces onto the bed beside her, leans over and kisses her mouth. She feels like one of the champagne bottles Eve smashed, bubbling and fizzing and about to crack into pieces._ _

__Eve puts her hands on Villanelle’s shoulders and pushes her back against the pillows. “Jesus,” she says. “That was. Really hot, actually. Fuck. I think I--” and she stops again, staring down at Villanelle wide-eyed. Not the sexy kind of wide-eyed, but the scared kind._ _

__“What?” Villanelle asks._ _

__“Nothing,” Eve says, “nothing, I just remembered a lie I told--”_ _

__“Stop thinking,” Villanelle advises. Steals Konstantin’s voice a little, to sound properly wise. She reaches up and gets her hand in Eve’s hair, tugging._ _

__Eve looks down at her. She licks her lips. She fights with herself behind her eyes. And then she follows the direction of Villanelle’s hand, inching down the bed and pressing her face between her legs._ _

__Villanelle doesn’t take her hand out of Eve’s hair, she thinks she might die if she does, she cards her fingers through it while Eve parts her lips and licks, experimentally, like she thinks something might bite._ _

__“Wow, you really never have been with a woman.”_ _

__“Shut up.”_ _

__“Seriously, I know you went to college, what were you even doing all that time?”_ _

__“Shut _up_.” Eve bites her thigh, hard enough that Villanelle knows there will be a bruise, nice and dark, and _oh_ , she wants that, she wants bruises from Eve all over--_ _

__“Uh,” Eve says, when Villanelle yanks on her hair and gasps. “I guess you’re into that?”_ _

__“I guess,” Villanelle says, mimicking her tone. Eve bites her again, a little higher up her thigh, and Villanelle gets her other hand in her hair too, not directing her but just touching it, feeling it while Eve bites her way across her thighs, Villanelle is going to _ache_ later, she can’t wait, she can’t wait._ _

__Villanelle’s thighs are throbbing when Eve licks her again, and she’s a fast learner, of course she is, she’s so clever and so beautiful and her mouth feels amazing. Villanelle squirms under her and never stops touching her hair, God, she never thought it would feel like this, this was worth all of it, the prison and the sleep deprivation, all of it--_ _

__Eve digs one of her thumbs into the bruises that are forming and that’s it, Villanelle is coming, she gasps and throws one of her legs onto Eve’s shoulders, heel digging in against her back._ _

__Eve drags herself up the bed and collapses next to Villanelle. It would be a good idea, she thinks hazily, to make sure Eve doesn’t go for the gun or the knife. She doesn’t think she can move. She hasn’t had sex that good in _ages_. _ _

__“I’m really going to regret this in the morning,” Eve says._ _

__Villanelle curves into her. She can’t do anything else. When Eve is there, there is nothing else to focus on, nothing else to think about, no other place for her body’s gravity to go. “I won’t,” she says._ _

__Eve squeezes her eyes shut. Villanelle touches her neck, where the blood is beginning to scab over. “Sorry about your scarf.”_ _

__“Fuck you.”_ _

__“I’ll buy you a new one.”_ _

__Eve buries her face in the pillow. Villanelle runs one finger down her back, and watches as she shivers. It’s been so long since she’s been in love. She missed it._ _

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] More Fun Than Killing Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061173) by [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor)




End file.
